Unforgettable
by VacantEyes
Summary: Oneshot - hitsumatsu - what else do I write? A now young adult Hitsugaya hasnt seen Matsumoto for 10 years,one more lonely night in his solitude. characters are quite OOC.influenced a bit by incessant fics about Matsumoto's waywardness.


_Hi lurkers-readers!_

_Long time didnt write anything and this was written quite a while ago with the hope to make it a series. But somehow, heaven hasnt shone on me for a while so I present you a work from my reserve with no plot, less than usual logic, OOC but hopefully a bit of nostalgia and pain for an unrequited love. Please appreciate if you can and please do not flame if you can not. Grammatical mistakes is my chronic disease and I have to say its incurable. If you need a background music- think Silence ( Delirium featuring Sarah McLachlan- Brokedown Palace OST)  
_

oOo

**UNFORGETTABLE**

Hitsugaya woke up with a start. He was clad in a cotton pyjama and his body was bare of any clothing but drenched in sweat. He looked like a normal 16 year old but his body was well-formed with his skin taut over his well-maintained, compact muscles.

The bedroom was dark, but still all the items and furniture cast a shadow as there was a streak of moonlight creeping in from beneath the floating curtain. He was alone in his room.

He sat up, brushing his wet bangs away from his face, supporting himself with his other hand on the bed to lift his torso upright.

_What time is it?_

His practical mind posed the first question as consciousness instantly brought in reality into his perspective.

He then suddenly, felt like laughing. Even the dead sleep. They dream. And sometimes they wake up in the dead of the night...afraid, was it?

Then the long-ongoing bundle of issues that usually occupied his mind came rushing back in. it created a mixture of feelings, the resultant effect of them all was…… a hopeless dejection.

With this realization, he bent forward for a momentary reflection what caused it. Then just before this thought connected, he landed his feet on the ground and stood up. He didn't want to know, anymore. He was apprehensive and wanted to lavish the temporary amnesia a sudden awakening caused…..for the few precious moments it could last.

He went to the bathroom to wash his face and wipe his body off the sweat of …. a nightmare-was it? He couldn't remember….he didn't want to. He felt weak and wanted his temporary denial to work for a bit longer.

The shaving light on the top of the mirror seemed unnaturally bright as he pulled the switch and let the water running, not bothering to gaze at his reflection through his bleary eyes. he could still hear the tick-tock of the living room clock, above the running water as he splashed it on his face.

Grasping on to the white towel hanging by the side, he vigorously wiped his face, his eyes before peering at his twin beyond the looking glass.

The lean but developing handsome face bore no attraction for him. He wasn't sensible of his august features but he did know, his face was affecting more and more people to stare attentively at him day by day. ….. but just that one.

He heaved a sigh, as he remembered. Damn it, it had to come back. This ongoing disappointment of 10 years.

Presently, he spotted a blinking tiny light in the dark by his bedside, through the room's reflection behind the open bathroom door. A fleeting hesitation made his heart skip a beat, but this was quickly replaced by the dawning of an obvious realisation that it had to be the other.

Hinamori often called up at night about the tiniest problems she faced, nowadays it was more and more of Kira Izuru's flagging interest in her. He did not know what Momo saw in him, but she was better off with someone than with noone. He could rest assured if someone was always with her. Still, his role of playing a faithful friend cum agony aunt seemed to increase twofold after their relationship started.

He dismissed his disappointment with a 'can't be helped' attitude, a bit thankful that this could bring some respite from his own thoughts and somehow cover the vacuum between this night and the daybreak that he assumed was long to come.

He hung the towel around his neck, and walked towards his bed with an unconscious swagger that naturally came onto his stride nowadays, the good thing about growing up or even aging was a sort of confidence that came with it. He was no more a hormonal teenager though his features looked so young.

Every moment he lived, he already planned or anticipated what would ensue the next few moments, or at least, how to deal with it.

He picked up the mobile, without looking at the device, his finger found the right button to press, cradling the phone between his shoulder and cheek, he pulled the towel over his head, to thoroughly dry his spiky hair, and after a 'Hitsugaya here', he used his other hand to catch the slipping mobile that he let go intentionally.

" _Open the door_", a deep husky familiar female voice breathed.

He almost dropped the instrument in shock.

His deeply drawn eyes widened in surprise, his glowing green irises shone in the dark. He uttered not a word as he turned his head towards the exit where he imagined his midnight guest would be standing. The towel fell at his feet forgotten. He walked over it, forcing himself not to hurry.

It had to be a dream, yes, it had to be a dream.

For the last ten years, TEN YEARS! This woman, had involved herself with virtually all eligible bachelors in Seireitei, particularly Gotei 13.

Byakuya, Hisagi, ….even the supposedly gay Yumichika and the incorrigibly retro Zaraki. Rumours, he had to hear it through rumours, because he hadn't the courage to ask her himself then neither was he the proper age to question her likes, her exploits even covered the Espada- that Grimjaw who took an annoying sudden interest in her and the inscrutable Ulquoirra. During the Arrancar episode and this long uneventful post period, he came to know less and less of her, it was during this time, he came to realize how much he missed her and how much….how much…differently he felt about her.

Why is it always that you realize the importance of things after you loose them?

The fascination of Hinamori quickly turned meaningless and he couldn't bring himself to admit how mistaken he was about his affections for the brown haired waif.

On the other hand, Matsumoto's promiscuity was no joke but strangely no one spoke out against it, at least not in front of him. Was it because he was a growing child? Or was it because he was her captain, who held an unknown amount of substantial lethal power?

At present, he cursed his tongue-tiedness of those days. How was he to know that she would turn this way? How was he to know, that one day, ten years ago, she would quietly disappear? And how was he to know, that his- stubborn reluctance to leash or question her in anyway would haunt him….perhaps forever…or perhaps, today,..tonite, he was finally done with his penitence that gnawed him into his singlehood-status despite his blooming youth….he will get all his questions answered tonight, now…..even if this is a dream.

His obsession of this absent figure had to end today. Out of sight, out of mind wasn't applicable for everything, and for him, he had desperately wished it were true, but the red threads of fate or maybe connection between him and her were more than one, and so many that they formed a tangle, and as he opened the door, as his mouth went dry and he gulped to wet his throat, he could see no wavering of all these strong emotions in himself for the undiminishing beauty who stood at the door and gave him a light tired smile. He didn't catch the slight surprise that were registered in her eyes. It was lack of recognition followed by an instant realization.

In his eyes, she looked just as luminescently lovely as she did when they first met. He had grown into a man but her timeless beauty was intact like a priceless jewel, even now. Like an ageless, classic sex goddess.

The darkness around, and the light glow from her made her presence seem unrealistic. For a moment, he was afraid, if he touched her, she would fade away back into his deepest edges of imagination.

And he wouldn't be able to gaze upon her with so much clarity. He wanted to ask, " Can I touch you?..." but….her voice broke the reverie.

"Taichou..", her unforgettable smile touching her lips, "..long time no see.."

oOo


End file.
